


I don't like the way he looks at you.

by Miizurichan



Category: Free!
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Drama, M/M, little dialoge, mention of rin.nagisa.nitori&rei, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto feels uneasy, and he doesn't like the the way a certain someone looks at his beloved boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like the way he looks at you.

Makoto Tachibana had always been a relatively open minded, accepting and happy person, but even he had his moments of doubt and uneasyness. He hated those moments, where the nagging uneasyness and the small part of him that was rude came out. It made him want to crawl away and hide himself, which isn't easy, being as tall and broad as he is. Makoto was not depressed, never had he been, but at times it felt like it. He felt like he had to be happy all the time so that he could help when others were feeling down. Not just in front of friends, but also in front of his family. His mother noticed when his moments came up and pried the twins away from him so he could calm down in his room. He hated that she knew, he hated that she saw, and he hated the looks the twins gave him when he walked away. Makoto Tachibana, the everhappy, was very capable of hating, and he did not like that at all. But most of his uneasyness was caused by a completely different reason that what you might think. 

Now, before anyone makes guesses, Makoto was very much in love with his boyfriend Haruka Nanase. They had a very easygoing relationship, most of the time. Most of their troubles were minor, but Makoto's moments tore deeper at them, but they always fixed it, or thought they did. One thing always stuck, one thing always made his uneasyness tear his heart apart. He knew there was nothing between Haruka and Rin, but it never stopped his uneasyness. He did know that Rin and Nitori was very happy, but he also knew that Nitori had the same uneasyness as him. Anyone could see it, even if it meant nothing. but Makoto didn't have the balls to take it up with Haruka, not yet. Maybe he was paranoid? Maybe he was reading into it? Looking for an excuse to accuse Haruka of something, maybe? No, there was no way he could do that, or was it? He didn't know, but he knew there was no way he could take it up with Haru without seeming paranoid, this was their mutual friend, not some stranger. Usually he'd tell himself to just stop and take a minute to breathe, but after the last visit, nothing worked. It was getting harder and harder to keep his uneasyness in shack without blowing a small fuse at his boyfriend. He did know that he would soon need to. His chest felt ready to explode. 

Even with these nagging feelings, it took him a week to finally speak up. They were alone in Haru's house and snuggling on the couch. Haru had noticed that the uneasyness was lasting longer than it usually did. "Makoto, what's wrong?" Haru tilted his head back to look at his green-eyed boyfriend. "I don't like the way he looks at you." A simple sentence, but it held so much emotions and Haru could see that in Makoto's face. Haru also knew who he was talking about, and he didn't know if he should've taken pity in him or gotten angry. He did neither. "What do you mean, Makoto?" Haru knew, but he also knew that Makoto needed to get it off of his chest himself. "Rin. I don't like the way Rin looks at you sometimes. Nitori sees it too." They didn't like bringing others into their discussions, but with this they had no choice. Haru wiggled out of his arms to sit between his legs with his legs over Makoto's. "I know, Makoto." "Then why aren't you saying anything? I know he's our friend, and a very good friend too. I just can't stand it, it's just not normal for friends. But I don't want us to not be friends either. I just.. want him to be honest and say if he liked you like that or not." Makoto's eyes shone, but it was not that happy look Haru loved. "I don't know. I don't notice it and I would never be with him. He's.. not you. I too, wish he could just be honest, but this is Rin we're talking about." That didn't help, that is was Rin. "Why should that make a difference? Eventually something will go wrong. Rei and Nagisa are happy because everyone knows that they only have eyes for each other, and you know that I don't like.." Makoto didn't need to finish his sentence before Haru understood. "I don't like it either, and I don't want to be the one to tear Rin and Nitori apart. I don't want him to be the one to tear us apart. I will talk to him, okay? I promise I will talk to him about this until I get to the bottom of it." Haru had wrapped his arms around makoto's neck, stroking the soft hairs at the back of his neck while looking him in the eyes. This way Makoto could both see and hear that Haru was not lying. "Yeah.. it just can't continue like it does, I hate it." Haru agreed and put his head to Makoto's chest and stayed that way. 

It took another week to get enough time to talk to Rin, but Nitori had already spoken up to him about it, so Rin didn't have much problems with explaining himself. But he couldn't quite explain why, why he was giving those looks. He had said that yes, he had been in love with Haru, that that was the reason why the lived through the time in Australia though he missed home. It made Haru's heart clench painfully but it eased up as Rin said that it was easing off now. Not /because/ he had Nitori, but because Nitori was the top of his entire world. Haru felt calmer, knowing it was stopping and as far as he could tell, Rin was glad to have this off of his chest as well. Haru was sure, as he left, that Nitori was calmer as well. But uneasyness does not disappear overnight and Haru was going to make sure that Makoto was feeling well, without being clingy. 

Makoto sniffed the air as he walked down to the kitchen after a nice shower. He was still in Haru's house so it was surprising to him to smell something else than mackerel. "Haru? What are you making?" Haru stood in his usual kitchen attire, his legskin and his apron. "Omelets.. I know you like them so I figured I would give it a try." Haru looked back at Makoto as he entered the kitchen and put the omelets on plates. "There is still mackerel in my omelet though.." Makoto smiled and sat down, feeling more relaxed than he had in a while. "I wouldn't expect anything else.." Haru smiled softly and leaned down for a kiss before sitting down too. "You have to be honest, though. If you don't like it, you have to tell me." Makoto nodded, not wishing to speak as he was chewing his first piece of the omelet. It tasted quite good, and he told Haru so and what he got in return made everything worth it. The way his eyes lit up to the praise, like water with the sun shining on it. Along with the small blush in his cheeks made everything worth it. Makoto loved these moments, these happy moments and he would memorize them forever, to not remember the bad times. He was happy with Haru, and he would continue to be, for as long as he could, and for as long as Haru wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not something I made to make fun of those who do ship Rin and Haru together. This is something I wrote because I needed it. There is nothing I wish for more than for Makoto and Haruka to be happy and for Rin and Nitori to be happy. This is something I am very happy with, too. and it has a happy ending, that's always a good thing for me. Hope you find it enjoyable as well c:


End file.
